Ultimate Justice
by X22
Summary: I own no characters except Kaia, all Copyrights go to MARVEL & DC. What happens when the Young Justice team joins S.H.I.E.L.D? Will Spiderman's team learn to get along with them? And what's Kaia's connection to Superboy? Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Teammates

The sound of an explosion echoed in my ears as I sped through the streets of New York City, innocent people running for their lives, the screams of so many mortals echoed loudly. "X look out!" Powerman's voice echoed through his helmet, snapping me from my thoughts.

I looked up just as a mechanical tentacles shot out from nowhere and threw me off my motorbike and smashed me into the wall of a building. I grunted at the impact and struggled against the tentacle, only for it to tighten around me. I sighed and blew a strand of hair out of my face. This was so frustrating! I was too focused on getting out of the tentacle I hadn't acknowledge that it was coming off the ground! "Get off me!" I snarled struggling.

"X!" Spiderman called as I was sent into the air

"Well Spiderman! We meet again!" The voice of Doctor Octopus snarled, echoing over explosions and the screams of innocent citizens.

I closed my eyes and placed both my hands on the mechanical tentacle before opening my eyes as shadows swarmed from my hands and smashed the tentacle. The tentacle completely fell apart, smashing into smitherings. I focused and my eyes went black and I teleported to Doctor Octopus and conjured a katana made out of shadows before I sliced one of his tentacle off. Doctor Octopus screamed in pain. "You little wretch!" He snarled angrily.

Spiderman, Powerman and Ironfist appeared on to the top of the building and began fighting Doctor Octopus while I helped White Tiger and Nova save the civilians. It wasn't hard, I just had to keep teleporting to save the civilians from the falling buildings. "Nova! Watch out!" I cried as Doctor Octopus was about to smack him when this green arrow came out of nowhere!

The green arrow smacked right into Doctor Octopus' tentacle making him fall and crash into another building! I looked at White Tiger and she shrugged her shoulders. I teleported to the guys. "Where is he?" I asked them

"Gone! He just vanished!" Spiderman said

"Come on, let's report to Fury! Where the hell did that arrow come from!?" Powerman said as I teleported down from the roof with him and Spiderman brought Iron Fist down from the roof

"Who knows! But they totally let him get away! Not Cool!" Powerman said annoyed

"X, come on!" Nova said but I shrugged and teleported to the Helicarrier.

I reappeared in the conference room where Agent Coulson was standing looking at the monitors, he had no idea I was even there. "Hey Coulson!" I said making him jump and raise his gun.

"X don't scare me like that!" He said putting his gun away when he realised it was me.

"Sorry, can't help it!" I smirked

"How did the mission go?" He asked me

"Fine would have gone better it a green arrow didn't interfere and cause us to lose Doctor Oct!" I explained crossing my arms and huffing.

"Right and you didn't see where the arrow came from?" Coulson asked.

"No it just came out of nowhere and completely messed up our mission!" Powerman said as he appeared. "Thanks for waiting X!" He said sarcastically

"No problem!" I smirked.

"Well go get ready for school, you'll miss first period!" Coulson said as Powerman and I made our way to our living quarters.

When we arrive at our living quarters we were met with six other people! Three girls and three guys all dressed in superhero uniforms.

"Can we help you?" The black haired girl hissed at me folding her arms. She had medium length black hair and bright cyan coloured eyes with a slender build. She wore a white single breasted shirt with a white bow tie, a black magician jacket and a black skirt.

"Well for one thing, this ain't your room!" I said. "Who are you guys?" I asked politely

"I'm Artemis" The girl with blonde hair said. This girl was half-Caucasian and half-Vietnamese teenager of average height, she had olive-toned skin with thick long blonde hair and dark grey eyes. She wore a green mask which extended from the hairline to the cheekbones, a green sleeveless top with a stylised arrow tip on the front, green fingerless gloves, green pants with black knee pads and black combat boots. She also had a black utility elf and pouch strapped to her left leg that were likely filled with assorted tools.

"My name is Miss Martian" The last girl said. She had green skin and amber eyes with shoulder-length red hair. She wore a short-sleeved white top with a red X on it, along with a blue skirt, a blue cape, blue gloves and blue ankle high boots.

"My name is Aqualad" The dark skinned boy said. He had light blonde hair cut at the bottom, pale green eyes, high cheek bones and a lean build. He had black eel-like tattoos that ran across his back and along his arms. He wore a skin-tight, full body, red and blue swimsuit which exposed his arms and feet.

"I'm Kid Flash!" The boy with spiky red hair said. He had green eyes and a lean yet slender build. He wore a yellow top with red pants, red gloves, and yellow shoes with a red lightning bolt within a white circle. He also wore a red pair of goggles.

"I am Superboy" The guy with black hair said. He had pale skin and light blue eyes. He wore a black short sleeved t-shirt with an S-shield in red on it. He also wore dark blue fatigue pants tucked into dark brown combat boots with a large buckled belt.

"Cool I'm Powerman and this is X!" Powerman said

"Yeah so bye!" The black haired girl said

"Zatana!" Artemis hissed nudging her

"Ah so you met!" Fury's voice echoed "X, Powerman these are your new teammates!" He explained...

**Please Comment Vote and Follow**


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: center;"Author's Note/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Hey, I would like your help in picking some villains for my story! I already had two MARVEL villains and maybe I'll out some DC villains in as well however if any of you know what ones from Young Justice or Ultimate Spiderman which you would like me to put in then please comment! I might refer to you guys for ideas and advice so don't be shy and please comment/p 


End file.
